moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Satan's Sadists
Category:FilmsCategory: (1969)/Media | directed by = Al Adamson | written by = Dennis Wayne | produced by = Dan Q. Kennis Al Adamson Sid Frazer | music by = Harley Hatcher | cinematography = Gary Graver Vilmos Zsigmond | edited by = Gary Graver | distributed by = Independent International Pictures | release date(s) = June 1st, 1969 | mpaa rating = | running time = 86 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Satan's Sadists is an American feature film of the action "Grindhouse" era. It was directed by Al Adamson with an original screenplay written by Dennis Wayne. It was produced by Independent International Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 1st, 1969. The film follows a Southern California biker gang led by a man named Anchor who terrorize a diner and its patrons, but one of the customers manages to escape, leading the biker gang, the Satans, to pursue him, anxious to finish him off. Plot Cast Appearances In alphabetical order ; Acid: Entry not yet written. ; Anchor: Entry not yet written. ; Ben: Entry not yet written. ; Carol: Entry not yet written. ; Charlie Baldwin: Entry not yet written. ; Firewater: Entry not yet written. ; Gina: Entry not yet written. ; Jan: Entry not yet written. ; Johnny Martin: Entry not yet written. ; Lew: Entry not yet written. ; Lois: Entry not yet written. ; Muscle: Entry not yet written. ; Nora Baldwin: Entry not yet written. ; Rita: Entry not yet written. ; Romeo: Entry not yet written. ; Tracy: Entry not yet written. ; Willie: Entry not yet written. * California * Vietnam * * The Satans * Female topless nudity * Mild profanity * Biker * Diner * Food server Notes * Alternatively known as Nightmare Bloodbath. * Satan's Sadists was released to DVD on February 27th, 2001 by Troma Entertainment. It was also packaged as a double-feature along with Angels' Wild Women. * This is the second action/horror genre film feature for director Al Adamson. * Greydon Clark is credited as Dennis Wayne as the screenwriter on this film. This is his first work as a writer. * Actor and stuntman John "Bud" Cardos is credited as John Cardos in this film. * Actress Jacqueline Cole is credited as Jackie Taylor in this film. * Actress Randee Lynne Jensen is credited as Randee Lynn in this film. Fun facts * The tagline for this film is, "Hippie psychos on a mad murder spree!" * Actor Victor Adamson is the father of director and producer Al Adamson. * Satan's Sadists was shot at the Spahn Movie Ranch in Simi Valley, California, at the same time that Charles Manson and his "family" was living there. In fact, this was exploited in the film's advertising with the line "Filmed in the exact location that the Tate hippie killers lived their wild experiences!" IMDB; Satan's Sadists (1969); Filming locations. Recommendations External Links * * * Satan's Sadists at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:1960s/Films Category:1969/Films Category:June, 1969/Films Category:Independent International Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films Category:Al Adamson/Director Category:Greydon Clark/Writer Category:Al Adamson/Producer Category:Sid Frazer/Associate producer Category:Dan Q. Kennis/Executive producer Category:Harley Hatcher/Composer Category:Gary Graver/Cinematographer Category:Vilmos Zsigmond/Cinematographer Category:Gary Graver/Editor Category:John Cardos/Stunt performer Category:Bobby Clark/Stunt performer Category:Films with crew categories